Samantha Sherringford
Samantha Sherringford is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Laura Ann Kesling, Samantha is lively, active, mischievous, playful, & may be approached without caution. Appearance Small, & very thin, slightly plump. Has tan fur, curvy pink ears, a bucktooth, & bright green eyes. Wears a green short-sleeved dress, white bloomers, a diaper, blue shoes, & a red bow in her hair. Can be seen carrying a doll with an Invertness cape and deerstalker cap. Family *Ozymandius Sherringford III (father) *Cassandra Claybourne-Sherringford (mother) *Paxton Sherringford II (brother) *Violet Sherringford (sister) *Brynna Sherringford (aunt) *Elinora Sherringford (aunt) *Kiersten Sherringford (aunt) *Basil Sherringford (uncle) *Basil (aunt) *Baby Fuchsia Sherringford (cousin) *Baby Basil Sherringford II (cousin) *Sir Paxton Sherringford I (grandfather) *Lady Octavia Sherringford (grandmother) Biography The youngest child & positively the CUTEST of Ozymandius III and Cassandra. This adorable 3-year-old baby (going on 4) is well on her way to developing her language skills, & just in time for her forthcoming first year of school, although her favorite word is "why?"! She ADORES her "Unca Basi" and is always seen clutching her doll in her arms & carrying it with her wherever she goes. Little baby Samantha is lively, active, mischievous, playful, & eager to join in on her older siblings' adventures. Fursonality Lively, active, artistic, creative, mischievous, playful, & eager to join in on her older siblings' adventures. Fursonal Information Likes Rainbow Toys, long, floor-length, loose dresses, footed pajamas, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows, her "Unca Basi", art, drawing & coloring, writing, G-rated movies, going on adventures, toys & games, food, sleeping, baby books, her doll, playing the triangle, bright colors, cartoons, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows Dislikes Crying, whining, when it's time for the family to go home, villains, bad guys, being taken advantage of, being made fun of, racism, getting hurt or lost, losing her favorite toy, bugs or germs Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent author, triangle-player, & writer; can read baby books upside-down; very good at doing impressions; not a bad artist, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, going to slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, goofing off, shopping, watching movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, calling on the phone, watching cartoons Prized Possessions Her Rainbow Toys, her long, floor-length, loose dresses, her footy pajamas, her crib, her doll, her blanket, her mega-playroom, her color TV, her VCR, her DVD player, her bottle, her videos, her DVDs, her video game consoles, her computer, her video games, her computer games, her TV remote, her VCR remote Favorite Things Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, calling on the phone, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Playing in her mega-playroom at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits Crying when she's hurt or lost; often sneezing during science class (she's allergic to leaves, so she calls it "leafotitis"); asking "why?" all the time. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Sam, Sami, Samie, Samy, Sammi, Sammy. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, chicken pox, the flu, high fevers, leafotitis, allergies to dust Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy For Boys & Girls, as well as Basil Of Baker Street Preschool. Extracurricular Plays the triangle during Music & Movement; belongs to the Porter clan; other than long, floor-length, loos dresses, likes to wear footed pajamas with zippers, buttons, or snaps; likes opals & rainbow sherbet ice cream; loves to read baby books; her favorite food is baby food; like Olivia Flaversham, has a fixation on Rainbow Toys; likes to stay wil Basil Of Baker Street beacuse she calls him "Unca Basi" because she can't say "Uncle Basil" yet; is allergic to dust & science class (especially leaves, which she creates a cyclone/tornado by sneezing); likes to exercise by doing push-ups; her favorite cheeses are mozzarella, American, and cheddar. Noted Accomplishments None. Fanfics Featuring Samantha Sherringford *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *From The Day London Wept *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Samantha Sherringford *"Unca Basi!" *"Why?" *"*Ah-ah-ah-choo!*" Songs Performed By Samantha Sherringford To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Tagalong (from "Robin Hood") *Mindy (from "Animaniacs") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Category:Mice Category:Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Authors Category:Category:Artisans Category:Category:Whigs Category:Category:Liberal characters Category:Category:Straight characters Category:Category:Students Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Category:Cancers Category:Category:Characters born in July Category:Members of the Baker Street Family